


Butch and Sundance

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Alternate Universe, Character Study, Counted Word Fic, Gen, One Shot, Relationship Study, Season/Series 15, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: People die, and as long as it’s not Sam, it doesn’t matter.(Or: a slightly different Dean and Sam.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Butch and Sundance

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some angst! *throws it at you and runs*

People die, and Dean doesn’t give a damn,  _ can’t _ give a damn. 

People die, and Sam breaks down sobbing in a crappy hotel room shower in Moab. Dean’s not sure if his brother knows he can hear or not; he’s not sure which would be worse. 

People die, and as long as it’s not Sam, it doesn’t matter. 

(That’s what Dean tells himself attending Claire’s funeral. What he tells himself holding Josie as she sobs brokenly into his chest. What he tells himself as her tears soak into the leather jacket he still wears as the world falls apart one last time. 

That’s what Dean tells himself watching the Malak box with Cas in it disappear beneath the waves as a white-knuckled Sam turns back to shore. What he tells himself as he replaces his leather jacket with a tan trench coat.

That’s what Dean tells himself tearing into Josie’s throat.)

People die, because that’s what they do, and Dean doesn’t give a damn. 

He’s fought the Devil and God, fought for the world and everyone in it. He’s bargained away his soul. He’s more scars than intact skin, more scars than sanity.

Dean’s tired. 

Dean’s done.

The world can burn like he and Sam did for all he cares. 

(But Sam-- 

Sam--

_ Sammy _ .)

Dean knows taking down the nest that it’s a bad idea. He’s still a little drunk, Sam’s still got a death wish-- hell, maybe they both do. 

He kicks the door down anyway, leads the way into danger, because going first is all he knows how to do. 

First to hunt, first to go to Hell, first to quit--

First to die. 

And, just like always, Sam follows him all the way. 

(Dean doesn’t know how to dodge Bobby’s machete.

Not without Sam.

Butch and Sundance.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and I love feedback! :)


End file.
